1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fragrance delivery system, and, more particularly, to a suspension concentrate and aqueous use composition for delivering a fragrance in an effective manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
M. Jurek et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,732, described a laundry product containing a fragrance-containing composition which deposited a substantial proportion of its fragrance onto the fabric in an etherically pleasing manner. The fragrance delivery system was a concentrate of fragrance plus microemulsion matrix including Microflex™ (International Specialty Products) microemulsifier in compositions having a particle size of <0.1μ. This Microflex™ based system included N-octyl pyrrolidone as an essential wetting component.